You're mine and i'm yours
by SweetandSourWolf
Summary: 'Castiel breathed in the sweet smell of Dean's slick and nosed further between his mate's legs. Dean whined deep in his throat and spread his thighs wider to accommodate Cas better. "Please, Cas" he whispered ... OMEGA VERSE... ALPHA!CAS, OMEGA!DEAN, PWP (more warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: DOM/SUB, OMEGA VERSE, ALPHA!CAS, OMEGA!DEAN, SPANKING, MATING CYCLES/IN HEAT, MPREG THOUGHTS, PWP, BEGGING, SEXY TIMES **

**If you don't like any of those above then don't read this! OKAY?**

**Authors notes: ****So yeah, this was just kind of a practice at writing this kind of thing because I have only written PWP like once before and I have never written an omega verse or dom/sub before so I apologise if it's bad or unrealistic. Um, yeah... So enjoy?****  
****ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AND I APOLOGISE FOR THEM**

Castiel breathed in the sweet smell of Dean's slick and nosed further between his mate's legs. Dean whined deep in his throat and spread his thighs wider to accommodate Cas better. "Please, Cas" he whispered and it made Cas' hard length jump. He had been teasing Dean for about 20 minutes now and that had been the first time Dean had spoke and it made a flush run down Cas' spine, he loved hearing his mate beg so prettily for him.

"Tell me what you want Dean." Cas mouthed against Dean's inner thigh, he ran his tongue in soft swipes down and down until he reached the softness of Dean's perineum and balls.

Dean drew a quick breath in and let out a small moan.

"Please, w-want you." He moaned, squeezing his legs around Cas' head to try and urge him on. Castiel looked up at Dean through his eyelashes and saw Dean had his head thrown back against the pillows, his eyes squeezed shut and hands resting against the headboard. They weren't bound but Castiel had told him to leave them there and to Cas that was even better than using ropes or silks and it proved Dean's complete submission to him. How he completely obeyed Cas' every order.

Cas moved lower to swipe his tongue quickly over Dean's wet slick pucker.

"Ah! Cas!" Dean moaned, pushing his hips down on Castiel's head and tongue.

Dean was at the very beginning of his heat so he wasn't quite as desperate yet but enough that he was squirming every time Cas stopped or moved away slightly . Castiel loved the taste of his mate's slick and he savoured every lick and suck.

"More, Cas!"

Cas chuckled lightly at Dean's desperation and he moved down to kiss Dean's inner thighs again. There were a few fading marks here and Cas decided he need to leave some fresh ones. He bit suddenly and sucked quickly on the soft skin which had obviously taken Dean by surprise because Cas could feel Dean's hands in his hair. Castiel immediately stopped and sat up, grabbing Dean's wrists in his hands and staring hard at Dean.

Dean slowly opened his eyes; his face was wrecked and flushed red and he slowly met Castiel's gaze.

"S-sorry, you took me by surprise... I forgo-."

Castiel forcefully pushed Dean's hands to rest on the headboard and leaned down so his face hovered over Dean's. Dean shut his eyes quickly and his face went redder.

"Dean, open your eyes."

Dean did but he didn't look Castiel in the eyes.

"Dean, I forgive you... don't let it happen again or I will have to punish you, do you understand?" Castiel let go of Dean's hands and titled Dean's face so he had to look at him.

Dean nodded quickly and whispered 'sorry ' again.

"Shhh." Castiel soothed as he lent down and kissed Dean's cheeks softly before moving down his mate's trembling body, kissing his chest, tugging on each nipple with his teeth which caused Dean to cry out in pain pleasure. Castiel moved further down, dipping his tongue into Dean' s naval and swiped it over his hipbones, leaving marks there. He eventually reached Dean's thighs and he could feel them trembling against him and he started to leave marks on them like he had previously planned to do.

"Cas, please.. I can't take much more!" Dean sobbed, thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow. Castiel pitied him; this was probably the longest he had left Dean wanting and hard and he'd almost forgot about his own erection that stood proud and glistening against his own stomach. Almost.

"Tell me Dean." Castiel said simply as he sat back, looking at the full length of Dean spread out before him.

"P-please, I want you n-now please!"

"Want me where Dean?" Castiel smirked, even as he reached down and circled with two fingers around Dean's wet hole.

Dean's whole body froze up when he felt Castiel fingers finally where he wanted them but not quite how he wanted and he started shaking and sobbing.

"I-in me! I want you in-" Dean cut off into a loud moan as Castiel suddenly fucked two fingers in deep and smooth. "Fuuuuuck, Cas!"

Castiel panted at the sight of his fingers moving in and out of Dean's slick hole, he would never get tired of this sight and it always made him almost shoot his load but he managed to keep it together.

"More!" Dean demanded, his arms were quivering now from strain of keeping them up above him.

"What do you say, Dean?"

"Please! M-more, please!"

"Good boy."

Dean moaned at the endearment and then again when Castiel scissored three fingers into him. Castiel shifted them carefully inside Dean and stifled a chuckle when Dean cried out as he brushed the sweet spot inside his mate.

"There! C-Cas, please."

Castiel loved how noisy Dean was during times like this and it made his skin feel hot and alive with need and joy. He added a fourth finger even though Dean didn't really need any more stretching and jack-hammered them into Dean's prostate . Dean squirmed and sobbed and cried out Castiel's name repeatedly.

"Are you ready for me Dean?" Castiel knew Dean was more than ready but he always loved hearing Dean say it, beg for it.

"Y-yes, please Cas!"

"Shh." Castiel soothed his hands down Dean's burning hot sides. He could tell Dean's heat was settling in more now and he didn't want Dean to be in pain which could happen if he didn't tend to his mate's needs. "I got you."

Castiel hitched Dean's hips up and wrapped a attentive hand around his own length, hissing at the sensitivity from it being neglected for so long.

Dean was babbling nonsense now and Castiel kept making soothing noises as he lined himself up against Dean's slick hole. They hadn't been using protection for a couple of months now, both of them deciding they were ready for the next stage in their relationship; a baby.

Castiel smiled at the thought of tiny little Deans running about the house and h e wanted that more than anything else.

"Cas!" Dean cried out, drawing Castiel's attention back to his needy mate. Dean' s eyes were heavy with want and were full pupil with just a ring of bright green around it.

Cas fucked forward, the sudden heat and slick of Dean around him making him moan deep in his throat and grip Dean's hips tighter. Dean's head was thrown back and he was panting in little whimpers. Cas lent down, making him shift within Dean and consequently he pushed softly against Dean's prostate. Castiel swallowed the moan that Dean let out as he kissed his mate rough, his tongue fucking in and out like a promise of what he was about to do to Dean.

"Please m-move!" Dean said around kisses and he shifted his hips to get Cas to fuck him properly.

Cas pulled back and then roughly pushed back in, the tight heat felt so fucking good around him but because he had been so hard for so long he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He could tell from by the way Dean's chest was heaving and his eyes were fluttering that Dean was close too.

"I'm c-close." Dean gasped out and Castiel caught his lips again in a heated kiss.

"Come for me, Dean." Castiel breathed out against Dean's lips as he fucked Dean quicker, pounding his prostate. Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel's hair, pulling him into another kiss.

Dean screamed in pleasure and shot his come between their stomachs. Dean's body went limp and it urged Castiel to quicken his pace, a small knot forming at the base of his cock. Soon he was coming too deep inside his mate's body. He pulled out, his slightly swollen knot catching on Dean's rim, it wasn't yet developed enough to lock them together, that usually only happened when Dean was in full heat.

Panting harshly, it took Castiel a second before he realized Dean's hands were still tightly wrapped in his hair and he sighed.

"Dean."

"Hmm?" Dean said, he sounded sleepy and when Cas opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realised he'd shut, he saw that Dean looked asleep already.

"Dean." Castiel growled and Dean's eyes shot open.

Dean frowned in confusion at him before his eye's zeroed in on his own hands that were wrapped in Castiel's hair.

"Shit! I'm s-sorry." Dean said and pulled his hands out and placed them back on the headboard.

"Dean, I warned you what would happen if you did it again."

"I forgot, please I'm sorry!"

Castiel pulled slowly out of Dean watching his mate wince and then he sat next to him; leaning his back against the headboard.

"Come here Dean."

"Cas, please. I'm sorry."

"I know you are Dean. Now, come here." Castiel said firmer.

Dean got up on shaky knees and he gave Cas a pleading look before he laid across Cas' lap. Dean was shaking, probably from the aftershocks of his orgasm and nerves from his 'punishment' he was about to receive but Cas knew that if Dean really didn't want this then he would use their safe word.

Cas ran his hand over Dean lovingly, watching the flush that was heading down from Dean's neck to his lower back.

"Tell me why I'm doing this Dean."

Dean took a shaky breath and whispered; "Because I disobeyed you, I'm s-sorry."

"I want you to count them."

That was Dean's only warning before Cas lifted his hand and hit Dean on his left cheek.

"Fuck, ONE!" Dean shouted out, his face was pushed into the covers on the bed and his hands were fisted into the sheets .

"TWO!"

Castiel hit the same spot on Dean's left cheek for a few hits before moving to Dean's right one. Cas took a break, stroking his hand over Dean's heated skin which made Dean flinch away. Dean's harsh pants filled the room.

Castiel lifted his hand and began again, this time hitting Dean's crack and hole .

"Ah, shit!" Dean cried out. "Cas, please ."

"I thought I told you to count them."

"TEN." Dean sobbed.

When he reached sixteen he stopped again . He looked down at the array of red hand prints on Dean's behind and it made him smile. Dean was shaking nonstop and Castiel had a pang of worry course through him.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked, he soothed his hand down the back of Dean's neck before he quickly lifted Dean up by his armpits. He sat his mate down gently in his lap, Dean's eyes were tightly shut and he winced every time his breathed. Dean's face was wet with either sweat or tears or maybe both. "Fuck, Dean?" Cas was really worried now.

"C-Cas." Dean whispered as he collapsed against Cas, he buried his face into Castiel's neck and Cas could feel him breathing deep. "I'm fine Cas, I-I, that was so intense I could barely handle it." Dean said breathing against Cas' pulse point and it made Cas shudder.

He pulled Dean back by the shoulders so he could look at him. "Dean, shit. Yeah it was." Cas smiled and Dean smiled back at him before his mate burst into a fit of laughter. Dean rolled off Cas' lap and lay down.

"Can we sleep now?" He asked, reaching down and pulling the covers over himself . "Before my heat gets worse and we won't have time for any." Dean yawned.

Cas laughed and lay down behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist and nuzzling his head into the back of Dean's neck. His hand slipped down in front of him and to Dean's slick hole again. He tenderly pushed two fingers back in, wiggling them a bit before settling there, content that his mate was plugged and full.

"Goodnight Dean."

Castiel was answered by Dean's soft snores which made him smile and settle down into the soft, slightly damp, bed.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

"C-Cas!"

Castiel slammed the front door shut as he heard his name being shouted out in distress. He threw his work bag onto the sofa and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Dean?" Cas asked worriedly as he strode toward the sound of Dean's staggered breaths which were coming from the main bedroom. "Dean?"

Castiel cautiously entered the bedroom and was hit by the strong overwhelming smell of his mates slick and heat making him growl. His eyes zeroed in on the sight of Dean on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. A fine sheen of sweat covered Dean's back and legs which was mixed with his natural fluid that was pooling around his sweet hole. Dean's whole body was trembling and low whimpers were falling constantly from his mouth .

"Fuck, Dean." Cas had to catch the door frame to keep upright and then he immediately strode over and climbed onto the bed behind Dean.

"Cas, Cas thank god, I can't-"

"Shh, shh." Cas soothed and stroked Dean's sides, making Dean shudder and relax into his hold. It was then that he noticed Dean had a large butt plug stuffed into his hole. "Fuuck, Dean, how long have you been waiting for me love?" Cas trailed a finger around Dean's full hole and tapped the bottom of the plug making Dean squirm and thrust his ass out more for better access.

"T-too long, Cas please!"

Castiel twisted the plug out and then swiftly pushed it back in causing a high squeak from Dean and a low moan from himself as he watched the way Dean's hole clenched and unclenched around the wide plug.

"Why didn't you call me?" Cas questioned as he continued to thrust the short plug into Dean.

Dean shuddered with every thrust and his back dipped and arched to get more.

"M-more pleeease!"

"Answer me first Dean." Castiel said firmly.

"Cas!"

"Dean answer me." Castiel growled and stopped the plug when it was half way out and held it there as he waited for Dean to talk.

Dean whined as the stimulation stopped and he buried his flush face into the cool pillows in front of him.

"I thought-" Dean started mumbling into the pillows.

"I can't hear you love." Castiel said gently.

Dean lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Castiel. Dean's eyes were fully dilated and glassy; his face was flushed and gleaming.

"I knew you had an important meeting." Dean forced out his arms started quaking under him. "I didn't wanna bother yo-." Dean trailed off into a low moan as Cas slowly withdrew the plug, leaving Dean achingly empty.

"Dean." Castiel breathed out. "You should have called me. You have to call me. I can't stand the thought of you here alone-." Castiel went breathless as he watched fresh slick trail out of Dean's red hole and slip down his rosy thighs.

"I'm sorry Cas, please please... I need!"

Dean thrust his ass out and smushed his face back into the pillows. Castiel almost froze at the overwhelming sight.

"Promise me Dean; promise you will call me next time. Even if you think I'm too busy or something because you should know that _you_ are so much more important than some stupid meeting and-."

"Cassssss!"

Castiel snapped out of his rant and saw how much Dean was shaking with need and probably hurt from being empty for so long during his heat and he felt a wave of guilt pass through him.

"Cas, I promise now please!" Dean whimpered, turning his head to stare pleadingly at Castiel.

"Shit." Cas quickly fumbled with the button and zip on his work pants and shoved them down as soon as they were open. He took his hot length in his hand and hissed at the contact. He was so hard, had been since he smelt and saw Dean from the doorway, and every touch was like a brand on his cock.

"Caaaas."

"Shh, Dean, I got you." Castiel said as he lined up against Dean's quivering hole. He gripped Deans hip with his left hand as his right hand helped guide him in. Dean sobbed as Cas finally inched his way into his mate.

"Uh, Dean so tight." Cas gritted out as he thrust all the way in. Dean whimpered and started rocking to get Cas to move.

"Move Cas, pleeeease!"

Castiel shuddered, it always got to him when Dean begged him like this, and he slowly pulled back; loving the way his cock dragged on every bit of Dean's insides. When he was nearly all the way out he forcefully pushed back in, marvelling in the loud shout Dean let out.

Castiel set up a high rough pace; Dean begging for 'faster please' and 'harder, harder Cas!' Cas smiled and leaned over Dean's back to press kisses all over his mate's shoulders and neck and back and basically anywhere he could reach. This wasn't Castiel favourite position, he preferred being able to see Dean's face; to see how different things affected him or to just be able to kiss him whilst they did this. But this was more about Dean and less about Cas right now. Dean needed him to soothe his heat and anyways, in the position, Cas could see all the muscles in Dean's strong back as they pulled and quivered from each thrust.

Castiel could feel his orgasm building and so he reached down and wrapped a hot hand around Dean's own cock.

"Are you gonna come for me Dean?" He asked with a smirk, knowing that as soon as he said 'for me' Dean would do anything.

"Y-Yes." Dean stuttered as his body started shaking and then suddenly he was clenching and convulsing around Cas' cock and coming all over the bed sheets in long strips.

Castiel groaned and sped up the pace a little bit as he felt his knot swell at the bottom of his cock.

"Please Cas, knot me, please." Dean cried out and it took all over Castiel's strength not to just collapse from the hotness and neediness of Dean's words.

"F-fuck, Dean." Castiel moaned into Dean's neck as he thrust forward one last time, popping his knot into Dean's tight hole and spurting come deep within his mate.

Dean was panting and his arms were shaking and Castiel knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself up much longer.

Castiel gently rolled them onto their sides and gathered Dean up into his arms. He reached down blindly for the sheets and pulled them over the both of them when Dean started to shiver.

"C-Cas, I-I love you." Dean breathed out; his head titled back and tucked under Cas' chin.

Cas smiled warmly and nuzzled his face into Dean's soft hair. "I love you too, Dean."

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Castiel was sat in the most boring meeting ever when suddenly his phone vibrated violently against his leg. His heart skipped a beat and took it out his pocket to see the caller id said 'Dean'.

'Fuck.' Castiel thought, he scrambled to his feet and apologized hastily to his co-workers before stepping outside into the empty hallway.

"Dean?" He said as soon as he flipped open his phone. "Are you okay, what's wrong love?"

"Cas." Dean said with a chuckle and it wasn't what Castiel has expected and he frowned in confusion. "I'm fine, actually better than fine... I-"

"What? Wait, if you're not in heat then what?"

He heard Dean chuckle again, "Actually, I won't be going into heat for another 9 months..."

Castiel's heart stopped in his chest and he nearly dropped the phone onto the ugly carpeted floor.

"Cas? You still there?"

Castiel choked; "Yes, yes Dean what are you saying... are you?"

"Yes, Cas." And Castiel could hear the grin in Dean's voice and his own face split wide with a grin of his own and he had to stop himself from bouncing up and down.

"You are?! Oh my god, Dean! That's so great, I can't believe it- I have to come home, I have to... I'll go ask my boss."

"Wait, Cas."

Castiel stopped from where he'd started sprinting towards his boss' office.

"I love you." Dean said softly and it made little tears prickle in my eyes. He was going to be a dad! He couldn't even believe it.

"I love you too." He replied. "And I'll be home soon, Dean... I'm so happy."

"Me too, Cas. Me too!"


End file.
